


Entombed

by zombified_queer



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Buried Alive, Gen, Horror, cosmic horror, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: There's danger out in those ruins beyond the Bugsnax or a nasty fall.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Entombed

Being in such cramped quarters makes a Grumpus want some fresh air. So Triffany leaves her dig, climbing up the rock face to find a spot to settle. 

Something growls behind her.

There’s no wildlife on the island. Not that she’s seen. 

She turns.

Paws—because they have to be paws—give her a shove. In that fraction of a second, the thing that pushes her dissolves. No. It becomes Bugsnax. And the snax scatter.

Triffany hits her head on a rock. Things go dark.

She comes to, staring at the full moon. She’s aware someone is dragging her by the ankle. The sand grates against her skin where her vest rides up. She tries to get them to stop.

Triffany’s never been a small, slender Grumpus, but if they thought it was bad enough to take her back to Snaxburg, why not go get Wambus, who can definitely lift her?

“Stop.”

The thing dragging her turns. Only it’s head. Right around on its neck at an impossible angle.

Grumpus eyes don’t glow like that.

It doesn’t stop dragging her. Triffany brings her other leg up to her chest, kicking.

The thing grabs her other leg. It keeps dragging. 

She scrambles in the sand for anything she can use. A stick, maybe. A big rock. But all she does is get sand in her own eyes.

The thing drags her into a cave Triffany’s never seen before. Her paw catches on stone, refusing to be pulled deeper into the caves. 

The thing keeps pulling, intent on taking her into that cold, stone darkness. 

She doesn’t hear the Spuddy coming, only feels foil and potato smashing her paw. She lets go. And that’s her fatal mistake.

The creature drags her to an alcove. It leaves her there on the stone, scraped and aching. And it begins to move a large slab of rock. 

She’s up in an instant. Darting to the entrance, but the creature gives her one firm shove back inside. 

And then the rock settles in place with a large thump.

She’s trapped. Triffany bangs on the stone, trying to find some weak point. It didn’t look very thick, so she could probably tip it over. 

But it feels like it’s getting taller. 

Glancing down, she’s up to her ankle in sand. There was no sand before, just firm red rock. But now there’s sand and she’s sinking into it. The more she struggles to pull herself out, the more it sucks her down.

Thinking of Wambus, Triffany starts to laugh. He was right. An old fool fussing over her every scrape but he was right after all. Right about danger and right about the gorge being the death of her. 

She claws at the stone for a while, still trying to find a way to get out. Any weakness would be fine. She’d squeeze through narrow cracks or climb over sharpened stalagtites. Anything to get out.

The sand sucks her in, up to Triffany’s knees. And she resigns herself. This is death. And, judging by those other Grumpuses in the caves and stories of missing bodies, there will be no one to find her.

No one to tell Wambus.

She screams for a while, desperate to be heard. And the echo is marvelous, making her head hurt with the reverberations of her own screams. She struggles to draw more breath to scream when the sand gets up to her chest. 

Something moves in the sand, brushing her knee. It’s wet and warm. Like a tongue.

She finds it in her to scream. Just once. Then no more. She gives up. There’s no one to hear her.

That thing brushes her knee again, wraps around it. 

It’s like a tongue. 

Triffany stares upward, at the ceiling. Maybe she’s going mad. Maybe the rocks hanging down look like rows of sharp teeth.


End file.
